Sasuke Uchiha Vs Trafalgar Law
Naruto Vs One Piece! Much like their backstories and betrayals, shit's about to get brutal! Character Select (Andore Wrestling Ring) Announcer: Select your character! Intro “That bastard better be here!” (Run Like Hell, 0:00-0:24) Sasuke Uchiha is speeding through a stone canyon, hopping over boulders and running on near-ninety degree slopes towards a large bridge. With one last jump, he leaps high into the sky, then moves down onto the edge of the canyon so fast he seemingly teleports. Standing up and looking across the bridge, he grits his teeth in shock and anger when he sees who he’s looking for, but not in a scenario he’d anticipated. (The Bridge Of Khazad-Dum, 1:06-1:26) The body of Danzō Shimura lies face-down on the bridge lifelessly, with his right arm severed from his body and lying several feet away, surprisingly without signs of blood. Walking away from him is a tall figure in a black fur coat and tan hat; the man ten cubes of glass in his hand. Sasuke lets out a surprised gasp when he focuses on the cubes and spots that each one contains an eyeball adorned with the symbol of Sharingan. At this, the man, Trafalgar Law, turns his head around and looks at Sasuke. Sasuke: You... I needed that man alive! Law says nothing, and continues to walk away. In the process, however, he decides to lift his free hand and stick his middle finger up at the ninja. Sasuke, now enraged, speeds across the bridge in an instant. Law: Room! (Strong And Strike, 0:06-0:22) Sasuke reaches Law’s location with two kunai in his hands, but his strike appears to have missed, as Law has disappeared without a trace. Law’s laughter comes from behind, and he turns around to see Law now in the middle of the bridge. The pirate tosses the cubes into the air, and with a wave of his hand, they disappear, teleporting to the edge of the bridge in a neat stack. Law: Well, you’ve got some nerve, boy. A temper too. Law unsheathes Kikoku, his long katana, and holds it out, challenging Sasuke to try attacking him again. Sasuke restrains himself, suppressing his rage to focus. He runs across the bridge, and Law runs at him as well. Blades in hand and ready to swing, both leap into the air, and time seems to slow down as they approach each other. Announcer: THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! READY! FIGHT!!! Who are you rooting for? Sasuke! Law! Draw! 60 (Strong And Strike, 0:22-1:23) Law suddenly teleports behind Sasuke and impales him with his sword, knocking the ninja down to the bridge. A stone in the bridge rises up, courtesy of Law’s power, and smashes Sasuke in the face, lifting him up enough for Law to land and slash at him repeatedly. When Sasuke attempts an attack with one of his kunai, he’s surprised when Law teleports it into his own hand, then sticks it into Sasuke’s chest. Law: Sterben! 54 The Kunai begins to spin around like a buzzsaw, tearing into Sasuke’s flesh as it rises upwards, leaving him with a gaping vertical wound. As it slowly lifts Sasuke off the ground, Law jumps up and roundhouse kicks Sasuke’s face, sending him flying down the bridge. Several pieces of stone rise off the bridge and form into a giant hand above Uchiha, before crashing down on top of him, to Law’s satisfaction. 49 Several white lines appear amongst Sasuke’s burial mound, and the rocks then fly apart, having been sliced to shreds from the inside. Sasuke emerges, holding his Sword of Kusanagi. He rushes at law, and the two exchange several slashes, with their swords meeting evenly. However, when Law finally gains ground and cleaves Sasuke with Kikoku, his opponent’s body disappears and two shards of rock fall to the ground in his place. The real Sasuke appears behind Trafalgar and cuts him across the back, staggering him. This opens up a window for Sasuke to beat down on Law with both martial arts and swordplay, attacking the former Warlord relentlessly until he finishes it by bringing his knee crashing down on a downed Law. 37 Law uses his Room to teleport himself to safety, but Sasuke isn’t ready to let him leave so easily. Sasuke: Lightning Sword Transformation! From Sasuke’s wrists, a tremendous number of shuriken appear and fly in a barrage at Law. Just before they reach him, Trafalgar is able to hold Kikoku up and scan them with a beam of blue light. Instantly, they all disappear and reappear on the ground behind him. Uchiha teleports in front of Law and slashes with Kusanagi, only to have his blows all deflected. Switching tactics yet again, Sasuke hops backwards and summons two snakes which he shoots at Law, their fangs wide open. Law braces himself, and then with a tremendous slash, slices not only the snakes in half, but also each side of the bridge connecting it to the mainland. With its supports severed, the bridge begins to fall, grinding against the sides of the chasm as it travels downwards. 21 Pirate and Ninja duel furiously on the bridge as it falls, meeting slash for slash in a sword duel so fast it looks like a blur. Hoping to even the odds, Sasuke quickly frees a hand and draws a scroll from his jacket. Throwing it at the ground in between them, Law predicts what’s about to happen and jumps away just as it strikes the stone, revealing itself as a bomb, and explodes. Sasuke escapes the blast as well, and the two land on either side of the falling bridge; Law waves his hand and generates a circle of wind, and Sasuke quickly moves his hands before putting two fingers up to his mouth. 15 Sasuke: Fire Release: Law: Room: Sasuke: Great Fireball Jutsu! Law: Counter Shock! From Sasuke’s mouth comes a large stream of fire, forming into a massive fireball which shoots towards Law. From Law’s hands, a massive sphere of electricity forms and blasts towards Uchiha. Fire and lightning meet in the center of the bridge with tremendous force, beginning to carve away at the bridge with enough force to tear apart a mountain. Sasuke braces himself as a response to the tremendous heat of the collision. 10 Law: Shambles. With the waves of his arms, Law slowly starts to manipulate both the fire and the lightning, pulling it backwards and out of shape as if they were tangible objects. To Sasuke’s shock, he pulls them back and melds them together before throwing them at him like a spear. Sasuke quickly uses Lightning and Blaze Release to cover his hands with the elements to defend himself. He takes the spear head-on, using all of his might to block its force. 3'' '''Law': Mes: Injection Shot! Law holds his sword out and darts across the bridge. With Shambles, he moves the thunder/fire spear apart around him as he moves forward, and stabs Sasuke’s hands. As his blade moves up to Sasuke’s throat, his free hand quickly moves forward and punches Sasuke’s chest. At the same time Sasuke’s head gets lopped off his neck, his heart flies backwards out of his body, encased in a glass cube. 'K.O!!!' (Silence) Law retrieves Sasuke’s heart, and kicks his head over to Danzo’s body. His eyes slowly twitch, and open, surprising himself to find himself still alive, just without his body. He glares at Law, who begins to walk up a small goat path to the top of the cliff. Law: Your buddy there is also alive. When he wakes up, he’s all yours. As Law leaves, Sasuke mutters under his breath, furious at his current situation. Sasuke: You bastard... Outro (Burning Blood) Announcer: This melee's winner is... Trafgalgar Law!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Two, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music